Paisley Jean Snape - A Harry Potter fanfiction
by LadySquid20
Summary: After her mother abandoned her at birth, Paisley Snape was raised by her father Severus Snape. During her childhood, she went to a muggle primary boarding school where she was frequently bullied for having odd spouts of magic, she frequently ran away. She made only one friend; who Paisley soon found out was a muggleborn witch. This story follows Paisley's journey through Hogwarts.


Chapter One

Paisley lay sprawled on her bed; her legs were crossed, her arms above her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Her black hair was spread out underneath her. The girl was only eleven; soon to start her career at the magical school for witches and wizards named Hogwarts. Her father was the potions master there, Severus Snape. Paisley did not act to excited about going to Hogwarts as one would imagine, it was just school, what was so special about school. I mean, yeah it was Hogwarts and she needed to learn the art of magic but her father could have homeschooled her. She absolutely loathed school, always had since at her muggle primary boarding school that her father had sent her to since he had to be the professor at Hogwarts, she was bullied for having weird bouts of magic exploding from her, her father was even called a few times in the past because Paisley ran away from the boarding school. Severus always had to pay them extra for them to keep her each time she ran, they boarding school did not like babysitting runaways, so the girl was not liked very well among the teachers either. In all the years at the primary school she had only made one friend; a girl named Erika Banks, the two girls still often would spend time with each other. Paisley also just found out that Erika was a muggle-born witch and would be joining her at Hogwarts. She was surprised when she had watched her friend one day levitate a boy who was picking on her and throwing him in the dumpster. That was the first day of their friendship, Paisley hoped at least they were in the same house so she had at least one friend as she made her way through the school. Paisley was awoken from her thoughts then by the sudden appearance of her father at the door.

"Paisley? Dinner is ready darling, we can talk of the plans for Diagon Alley tomorrow," Severus said to his daughter, his eyes pierced the ones of Paisley's. Paisley nodded replying that she would be down in a few minutes. Severus frowned slightly but disappeared. It was just her and her father in the house in Spinner's End. Paisley's mother was a drunken witch that Severus had met one day in a pub. Severus did not know he had a daughter until the woman showed on his doorstep shortly after Paisley's birth with a quick explanation that she could not care for the child, she did not want the child or him and left Severus to figure out parenthood alone. Paisley sighed and slid from her cozy bed, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where her father had a stew ready for her in a bowl. She took her seat and began to eat silently, her father watched her awhile before finally speaking. "So, Erika is coming with us tomorrow right? What of her parents? Are they coming as well?"

Paisley shook her head, "No, they don't want to come," she replied quietly. Her father knew this already, Erika's parents were none too kindly to her now that they knew what she was. They did not like the fact their daughter was a freak as they called her. At least they are allowing her to attend Hogwarts though. Dinner continued with brief conversation about tomorrow, how they planned to pick Erika up at ten. When they were finished eating it was Paisley's job to wash the dishes, she grabbed her father's bowl and silverware and headed for the kitchen. She almost missed her father's comment, "Paisley, you will need to open up more before you head to Hogwarts. You need more friends." Paisley didn't say anything like always; he was always saying something about how quiet she was all the time.

The next morning Paisley woke up to her father's hand knocking on her bedroom door, "Paisley! Get up! It's eight o'clock, put your best clothes on and get downstairs for a bowl of cereal!" She heard him call through the door; Paisley groaned throwing her pillow at the door. She heard the soft thud of it hitting the door then the floor and her father's quiet chuckle before he left. She slipped from her bed and shuffled over to her closet flipping through her clothes till she found her best dressed; a simple green skirt with a white collared shirt. She slid on a pair of flops and combed her straight black hair into a ponytail before heading downstairs, praying her father didn't say anything about her outfit. When she stepped inside the kitchen she found her father dressed and reading the paper, he put the paper down for a brief moment to analyze her outfit, and shook his head, "Must you wear them flops? Oh well, it could be worse." Paisley sighed, he didn't tell her to change and she was grateful. She made her bowl of cereal and ate quietly waiting till it was time to pick up her friend.

After they had picked up Erika and entered Diagon Alley through the entrance from the Leaky Cauldron, Severus made sure Erika exchanged the muggle money her parents had given her to that of wizarding coins. Their first target was to get everything except their wands; they were to save those for last. Paisley was dreadfully bored as they made their way from shop to shop. They had met briefly with the Malfoys who were out with their son Draco; it was his first year at Hogwarts as well. About two hours after they had arrived in Diagon Alley did they finally step inside the wand shop where after Paisley went through three wands and Erika went through eleven did they finally get the last thing on their shopping lists. Paisley held a ten and half inches, holly, dragon core wand and Erika had an eleven and three quarter inch, maple, unicorn hair wand. Erika's parents had given her permission to stay with Paisley and her father until the start of school; so after they're shopping was over all three of them flooed directly into Snape's living room.

The last week before school started Paisley and Erika had the house to them most days, while her father went to Hogwarts daily to start planning his lessons for the term, he would leave around six in the morning and usually did not get home until eight at night. The girls were instructed to stay inside when he wasn't there, and to keep the door locked.

Finally it was September 1st, and Paisley and Erika were standing on platform 9 ¾ with Severus Snape. Erika was smiling from ear to ear, even Paisley had a small grin on her face as she watched people move about, the girls had already boarded the train and put their stuff on the train. They watched now as a group of redheads moved through the platform. They saw the Malfoys and, it couldn't be, but it was, "Daddy isn't that Harry Potter?" Paisley said, grabbing her father's sleeve and pointed to black hair boy who was struggling to get his trunk on the train. He was alone, and as she watched the Weasley twins help him her father would reply, "Yes, that appears to be him, Paisley." Erika stared at the boy too, she had heard of course about the famous Harry Potter from Paisley's brief history of the wizarding world. Paisley finally hugged her father and told him she would see him soon before the girls boarded the train and took their seats, they were seated with Draco Malfoy and two other boys. The five of them carried mild conversations on the train ride to Hogwarts where they would take boats to the castle and later be led to the Great Hall for the sorting where Paisley and the other first years waited their turn as McGonagall called out their name. Now, that she was here Paisley felt the nervousness she had yet to feel till now, would she be in the same house like her father? She had forgotten to ask if her father knew what house her mother was in. And what of Erika, would they both be in the same house? She prayed silently that they were at least in the same house. Erika was one of the first to be sorted since her last name was Banks, Paisley watched as her friend sat upon the old stool and placed the old raggedy hat on her head. She did not have to wait long until the hat bellowed a SLYTHERIN throughout the Hall. Paisley's heart beat fast as she watched her friend joined the Slytherin table, her sorting was over, while Paisley had to wait till they had reached the s's. She watched as Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin as well, Potter went to Gryffindor and then finally it was her turn. She stepped forwards and took the hat slamming it onto her head with a quick prayer. She didn't have to wait long until she heard the hat shout, SLYTHERIN! She sighed, racing towards the cheering table after snatching the hat off and shoving it in the hands of McGonagall. She took her seat next to Erika, and the both sat quietly as the sorting proceeded quickly and then ended as McGonagall took the Sorting Hat from the Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up then and welcomed returning students back and new students. He reminded all that the third floor corridor was forbidden this year as well as the dark forest, and then waved his arms and made food appear. Paisley's dark eyes grew large at the sight of food, she heard Erika beside her gasp, Paisley shook her head, and it wasn't like it was her first time seeing food magically appear. Her father, Severus Snape, had food magically appear on their table for the last week when he was at school, but she guessed that the enormity of the food on the table caused her to gasp. Paisley grabbed a chicken leg and began to fill her plate, as did Erika and the other Slytherins. The chatter soon started and Paisley and Erika was bombarded with questions from the older students about who their parents were and all.

"Well, my father is Professor Snape," she answered a silvery blonde hair sixth year girl, who in turn gasped. Paisley should've never said that because she got hit with loads more questions. Paisley calmly answered them all; even the one about them not knowing Snape had a wife. "He doesn't, my mother doesn't live with us. In fact, I've never seen her; she gave me up to my father the day I was born." She listened carefully to those questions asked of Erika as well; knowing Slytherins did not take well to muggle-borns in their house.

"My mum and dad co-own an animal hospital," Erika replied to one boy who asked her why they worked in the muggle world, "Well, they're not magic. We had never heard of Hogwarts until Paisley here told me about it a few years back when she saw me perform accidental magic." The table around the two girls suddenly got quiet as the students stared at Erika and then began calling her names like mudblood, telling her she was in the wrong house.

"Oi! Shut up!" Paisley screamed over them, "You filthy pureblood idiots leave her alone. The Sorting Hat chose Slytherin for her therefore she belongs here! She is my friend, and if you mess with her you mess with me!" Paisley closed her mouth quickly and realized that she was rather loud when she said that, she blushed from embarrassment. It wasn't long before the Slytherins were hurling hurtful things at them. That was when Paisley grabbed her friend's arm and they left the Great Hall. They then proceeded to leave the Entrance Hall to find a seat on the steps they had not long ago stood.

"It's primary all over again Paisley," Erika sobbed through tears, her head on Paisley's shoulder. Paisley had tears in her eyes as well but she didn't sob like her friend, "Everything will be OK Erika, after we hear that the supper is over we will find my father." The two girls sat this way, huddled together for what seemed like ages before the doors open.

"Ah, well there you two are!" It was Professor McGonagall, "We've been searching for you girls since the feast had ended and your Prefects reported you missing. Come on, stand up and follow me, its right time you girls get to bed." Paisley and Erika stood but they didn't budge a muscle, "Can you take us to my father Professor?" Paisley asked, McGonagall frowned, "Whatever the matter is it can wait till tomorrow, come along girls." Paisley and Erika sighed and followed the teacher inside and down to the dungeons. They were escorted into the common room which was surprisingly empty and told where their dorm was and then they were left behind alone. Erika and Paisley climbed down towards their dorm where what they found hurt them more. The other three first year girls must've had help from older students, because Paisley and Erika found their two beds in a corner together on one side far away from the other girls on the other side of the room. The girls didn't say anything but climbed in bed, fully dressed, and soon was fast asleep from the long day they both had had.


End file.
